


P is for...

by Caprice



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprice/pseuds/Caprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little doodle with a bad case of alliteration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for...

I’m not sleeping in _that_.

Why?

Need I spell it out, Daniel?

Um, yeah?

It’s plaid.

More a tartan, I’d have said…

It’s plaid and it’s _puce_.

Princess.

What was that, major? Haven’t you finished yet?

Almost, sir. Another twenty minutes and the pulsar will be visible over the horizon. Then we can charge the power crystals.

Enough to get the Peltak working?

Hope so, sir.

I look forward to departing this world, O'Neill. My primta is unsettled by all this…

Plaid. The word is plaid, T, and I’m with junior. How’s the priest-lady doing?

The _priestess_ said she’d let us out of this prison cell as soon as the pygmy people have passed by.

There’s a song in that line.

Do not start singing, Daniel.

Hey, what was that?

Ow.

Is that a dart?

Uh, oh.

I think – it might – be – poison…

_Jack_!

 


End file.
